Chemist
You start in Medbay. You mess with all sorts of chemicals. That's it. Some of the time you can do what ever you feel like for most of the round or make stuff to deal with the security officers or syndicate fucking with shit in your lab. Be sure to keep the scientists stocked with acid, and keep your nose out of those space drugs! . It provides enough work space for two people]] Getting Things Done Chemists are naturally suspicious individuals. They've got all the tools in the world to break in wherever they desire and/or kill people in all sorts of horrifying and inhumane ways. An easy way to allay this suspicion - whether you plan on doing something suspicious or not - is to make yourself useful to the station at the game's beginning. Any accidents are likely to be blamed on your coworker, then, if you have one. Tools of the trade * The Chem Dispenser turns electrical energy into a variety of basic chemicals, through magic science. It's one of the few things on the station that's truly irreplaceable, so guard it with your life. * The ChemMaster 3000 can magically separate chemicals, and has the ability to produce an limitless supply of 50 unit pills and 30 unit bottles. * The Reagent Grinder is identical to the grinder the Chef has. It can be used to extract chemical reagents from things the Shaft Miners, Chef, and Botanists produce. * Inside the locker to the north you will find boxes of pill bottles. On the table to the south is a hand labeller. These combined will allow you to store and distribute pills more effectively. Being helpful * Grind up a sheet of solid plasma in the grinder. It's used as a catalyst in making some chemicals, such as dexalin, cryoxadone and clonexadone. You really only need one bar. Remember that because plasma is a catalyst, it doesn't get used up in the reaction, so you can extract it from the mixture and re-use it. * Make two beakers of 50% Cryoxadone, 50% Clonexadone and put them in the cryotubes. This makes cryo far more effective. If you really want to, make room for 5u of Ryetalyn each as well. * R&D and robotics will want Sulphuric acid to make circuits. Make sure you give it to them, but remember to never give away your precious large beakers. They may also want one of your sheets of solid plasma. * The Botanists will benefit from unstable mutagen to mutate plants and Clonexadone to heal plants. They might also want Diethylamine as a fertilizer, Polytrinic acid to efficiently kill plants and space cleaner to clean up dissolved plant goo. * The Virologist will want unstable Mutagen to make new and exciting diseases. * Geneticists can benefit from a supply of Hyronalin pills to treat high radiation levels in themselves and their subjects. * The Janitor might want you to refill his space cleaner bottle, especially if the virologist has infected the entire station and there's vomit everywhere. * You can help the Chef as well: Sulphuric acid is used to make soy sauce, and Clonexadone can be combined with blood to make synth-flesh, by far the most efficient way to produce meat. * The Bartender might request various chemicals to make cocktails with, though bear in mind that a Bartender who wants anything particularly toxic is probably up to no good. * The Warden might request various chemicals to use in implants for prisoners, to ensure they don't re-offend. * Grind up snacks to make Nutriment pills and taunt the Chef about his inefficient creations. * In the event of a rogue Hulk from genetics rampaging about, a syringe gun loaded with a syringe containing 1 unit Ryetalyn and 14 units Chloral Hydrate will immediately neutralize them. * In the case of a rogue AI or an alien hive, various people will want thermite in order to break through reinforced walls and resin doors. * Enable the reagent scanner on your PDA and test the food and drinks at the bar and kitchen for tampering. This can also be used on people to find out what they've been poisoned with. * You aren't far from either the waiting room or the sleepers and cryogenics, so if there are no Medical Doctors around, feel free to grab a health analyzer and start treating patients. * If you have nothing else to do, whip up various medical pills and leave them on the Medbay counter. * Atmospheric Technicians and Engineers may want Metal Foam grenades for emergency hull-breach filling. Arming thyself * Grab the syringe gun on the table west of the Medbay doors before the Medical Doctors get it. They really can't do jack with it, while it's a valuable weapon in your hands when filled with Chloral Hydrate. If you fail, you can try and hang out by Medical Storage to slip in and grab the second one. * If you don't get a syringe gun, grab some white gloves from the table outside the lab for future modification into stun gloves. * Later in the round, if you've been nice to R&D, and R&D are competent, they might give you a rapid syringe gun which can hold four syringes, if you ask nicely. * A space cleaner spray bottle makes a decent face-melting weapon when filled with a mixture of acids. CHEM 101 See the Guide to chemistry for a list of some of the possible mixtures. Grenades As a chemist, you are pretty much the only person with access to grenade materials. You can fit two beakers worth of ANY COMBINATION of lab-juice you have created, a staggering 100 units, into any one grenade assembly. You can take out the containers by clicking on the grenade in your hand, but the containers are expended (obviously) when the grenade is used. It is possible to use medicine, water, or more devious items into a grenade. The mix and matching of different chemical formulas may not always go as planned, but what's science without experimentation? Keep in mind, making grenades that harm others will get you robusted in the least, and job banned if you weren't a traitor. Building Grenades 101 #Take an igniter and some sort of trigger (timer, prox sensor, infrared, signaler, etc) and screwdriver them until they "can be attached" #Put them together to make an assembly #Stick the assembly to a grenade and stuff it full of chemistry containers (bottles/beakers). It holds up to two of them. #Screwdriver shut, multitool if you need to tweak the trigger later #It won't go off until you arm the grenade, and then the trigger you put in goes off. For reactions that go off when mixed, you want them separated into two bottles. For more on chemical reactions, see the Guide to chemistry. See also grenades. Pills Pills are a great way to give large amount of medicine at once, if you are going to make medicine that will be single serve, make it pill form. Each pill can hold 50 units of material at one time, and up to seven can be stored in a pill bottle! They are even small enough to store in your pockets. Chemicals to put into pills * Inaprovaline for stabilising the critically injured * Anti-toxin to treat toxin damage (this is the only type of damage sleepers can't treat) * Bicaridine to treat brute damage * Dermaline to treat burn damage * Alkysine treats brain damage caused by the chaplain's literal Bible bashing * Imidazoline treats physical eye damage * Hyperzine enables faster movement in bulky space suits * Synaptizine lowers the duration of stuns, but causes toxin damage. * A mixture of Leporazine and Dexalin Plus will allow a person to survive in space without a suit. * Don't only make Tricordrazine, or people will hate you. While it heals all damage types, isn't very useful on its own. It can be helpful when mixed with other drugs, however. * 1 unit pills of Ryetalyn remove all genetic defects and superpowers like a clean SE injector, useful for the recently cloned, or if high levels of radiation occur near the station * If the cure for a disease spreading around the station is something you can produce, then make pills of it! Bottles Bottles should contain material that is not medicine, such as acids, or medicines that should not be used all at once, like Clonexadone. Each bottle can hold only 30 units, and can be splashed onto things. * Thermite * Acids * Cryoxadone * Clonexadone Chemical-X Chemistry is one of the most dangerous jobs on the med-sci staff, and it's easy to be a good Traitor as such. A LOT of the chemicals you have access to will kill when injected. Access to grenades is a plus. If you can find a room with a light switch, you can inject the light bulbs with liquid plasma while they're off, then enjoy the show as someone flips the lights on. If you're the paranoid type you could potentially acid your own face to screw up your identity, which now lists you as Unknown. The only problem is that people are often quite suspicious of the chemist running around anywhere other than the chemlab. It will probably end up in a shitcurity interrogation. Category:Jobs